Mikleo
Mikleo is the deuteragonist and a Water seraph in Tales of Zestiria. Because he is a seraph, Mikleo is invisible to most humans. He is the childhood best friend of Sorey. He is a calm and composed individual, though has been known to get flustered easily. Alisha Diphda is the first human outside of Sorey that Mikleo has met. His true name is Luzrov Rulay, meaning "Mikleo the Enforcer". Statistics *'Name': Mikleo, Luzrov Rulay *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 (Chronologically older) *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Seraph, Sub Lord, Artes User *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Lavender *'Hair Color': Light-Blue/Silver *'Relatives': Zenrus (Guardian), Sorey (Foster brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Master Staff Specialist, Enhanced Speed and Endurance, Genius Intellect, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity *'Standard Equipment': Ancient Staff *'Weaknesses': Weak against Earth *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Twin Flow, Lunar Strain, Freeze Lancer, Ice Reaver, Torrent Fang, Rending Torrent, Rising Geyser, Splash, Mindflayer, Hexa Strike, Resilient Aid, Aqua Serpent, Crystal Rod, Rime Slaughter *'Voice Actor': Ryōta Ōsaka, Ami Koshimizu (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Mikleo has very light blue hair, almost silver, and lavender eyes. He wears a blue shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments. Beneath his bangs, he wears a golden circlet with a green gem in the middle; this formerly belonged to his mother, Muse. His pants are white, apart from the ends, which are blue. He also wears dark shoes. Personality Mikleo is analytical and notably calmer than Sorey, thinking more before acting and quick to aid Sorey when necessary. Because of this, they complement each other well. He thinks of Sorey as both his rival and his best friend, and their other companions observe that he is much more likely to get fired up if Sorey is involved, with the implication that it is because of how much he cares for him. Hard working and determined, he constantly practices to make up for the fact that all of the other seraphim have decades to centuries of experience over him. Mikleo shares an interest in ancient history with Sorey, and the two of them frequently engage in lengthy discussions and debates that exasperate the others. Mikleo also states that seeing humans and seraphim coexisting is not only Sorey's dream, but it becomes his as well. It is worth noting that he has a tendency to be annoyed by Edna often teasing him, with whom he trades minor insults. He is also talented at preparing food. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Water Manipulation: Martial Artes: *'Lunar Strain': Mikleo spins his staff counterclockwise in front of him. *'Torrent Fang': Mikleo readies himself, then thrusts his staff at his enemy, conjuring a watery ring upon it, which is quickly struck by three rapid after-effect thrusts. *'Rending Torrent': Mikleo twirls his staff in front of him while a water wheel forms from it, then is released at the enemy, damaging it. *'Rising Geyser': Mikleo points his staff diagonally downward at the enemy, conjuring a circle of water beneath it, then strikes his staff upward, resulting in a pillar of water rising from the circle. *'Hexa Strike': Mikleo strikes his opponent with a flurry of six hits from his staff, the last attack being a wide horizontal slash to the left. Seraphic Artes: *'Twin Flow': Mikleo conjures two bubbles from his staff and fires them at the enemy as a single shot that hits twice. *'Freeze Lancer': Mikleo creates a portal in front of him, from which multiple shards of ice are launched at the enemy in varying patterns, often invoking fixed linear trajectories or aerial bombardments from varying angles. *'Ice Reaver': Mikleo conjures two ice spikes beneath the enemy, angled at 45 degrees, that close in on them. *'Splash': When the spell is used, it causes a series of water streams to fall on enemies within an area of effect. *'Mindflayer': Mikleo conjures several colored spheres that strike the enemy in a spiral and explode in a burst of the same color, which also steals the opponent's magical buffs. *'Resilient Aid': Mikleo conjures a blue wisp on the targeted ally, healing 25% of the ally's injuries while increasing their defense against energy and magical-based attacks by that same amount. *'Aqua Serpent': Mikleo conjures a blue emblem in front of himself, a water bubble in its center. A moment later, the bubble turns into a snake head, which charges at the enemy, catching it in a chain of hits. Mystic Artes: *'Crystal Rod': Mikleo first spins to the right, conjuring a blue glyph in front of him, from which he fires a water projectile. He then spins around as the glyph gains more elaborate designs. Mikleo draws his rod behind him as blue circles of varying radiuses form around his weapon and throws his rod at the enemy through the glyph, with the weapon resembling a water arrow. *'Rime Slaughter': Mikleo strikes his opponent with his staff as the battlefield covers with water and a glyph forms beneath him. Around the glyph's rim form twelve vertical icicles in midair that fire upward. Mikleo then strikes his staff upward conjuring a large, swirling pillar of water beneath his target elevating it into the air where the previously launched icicles surround it from all sides. The icicles then strike their target forming a spiky ice formation as Mikleo strikes a pose with his back to his foe. Master Staff Specialist: Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Invisibility': *'Intangibility': *'Longevity': Genius Intellect: *'Master Archaeologist': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Sorey *Zenrus *Muse *Alisha Diphda *Lailah *Edna *Rose *Dezel *Zaveid *Heldalf *Eizen In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Sub-Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales Characters Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:The Shepherd's Group